Heinrich Mann
Heinrich Mann Full name: Heinrich Joseph Mann Adventuring name: "Joe Mann" Birthdate: Apparent - 1957, real 1979 Birthplace: Secret Nazi Base in Malibu, California Sex: Male Height: 6'6"; 199cm Weight: 285lbs; 129.27kg Build: Muscular Skin coloring: Caucasian Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond, curly Distinguishing Marks (scars, etc.): Physical Description: A very large, physically powerful man Personality: Heinrich is actually easy going fairly nice. This has been tempered by years as an agent. Psychological Quirks and Problems: Heinrich has gone through any number of crises of confidence, conscience and security, all of which have left him much more robust, mentally. Parents/Relatives: None, Currently. Friends: Former members of his Bureau 13 Teams, contacts and now members of the staff at the Warp Drive Project. Lovers: Currently Heinrich is single. Likes/Interests/Hobbies: Heinrich is a modeler, with a specific focus on dollhouses and dolls. He tries to recreate, in miniature, a home life he didn't have. Heinrich is well aware of this, and has done therapy about it. He is also an amateur philosopher. His field of interest are the German philosophers and debunking Nazi or evil interpretations of them. Heinrich also is a student of improvisational theater, the better to improvise his way through a "Social engineering" situation. Skills/ Training/ Professional Skills: Heinrich is a skilled Bureau-13 agent, skilled in investigations, spy craft and other variations. He is a superior combatant Goals and Ambitions: To have family. Pets: None, currently, but he's a soft touch for furry critters in need. Primary Power/Weapons: Heinrich is very strong and durable, a formidable physical combatant. He works on being clever and thinking quickly on his feet Secondary Powers/Weapons: Heinrich is a well practiced marksman, History and Experiences Which have affected Character greatly: * Heinrich is a clone of the Ayran Ideal super soldier. He is stronger, tougher and more resilient than most people. He was one of dozens of such clones. * Heinrich was awakened in a secret Nazi "5th-Reich" base in 1979, by a Bureau 13 team. They kept him and took him home. Somehow Heinrish was imbued with general knowledge of how to survive including knowledge of English and German, but he didn't know much else. * Heinrish has encountered 4 "Brothers" fellow clones who have ranged from outright psychopaths to Evil Overlords. So far, they see his existence as a challenge. * From 1979 to 1986 Heinrich was a Member of Team Strand, a Bureau 13 team working in Los Angeles. * From 1987 to 1995 Heinrich was a Cop in Chicago, undercover with "Special Unit 2" * From 1996 to 2001, Heinrich worked with a team undercover as a Member of Dept Interior, National Park Service Rescue team that, in theory would be deployed to search for and rescue missing hikers and climbers. This team took casualties when they encountered a group suspected to be Team Alpha. * 2002 to 2014. Heinrich has been Jennifer Ashby's right hand man at Warp Drive Project Security. *2014 to present Heinrich took over as head of Security at the WDP so Jen could consecrate on family. Category:Characters Category:CoD Category:Bureau 13